ALL I NEED
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Angelina moves from home in order to pursue a life away from her controlling father, but a dark secret follows her. On the run, the brunette attends school at Whitmore College, which also happens to be the same college that Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler are currently attending. What happens when they finally meet? What happens when she catches Damon's attention?


Angelina entered through the library, large doors. Stepping into the room, she glanced around, many diverse clusters of students were sitting with their friends while studying. Huge bay windows towards the back of the library give a magnificent and outstanding look, while also bringing in a powerful light into the room. Artificial trees and plants stood in almost every corner of the library, giving it a unique and beautiful feel. The different wooden pieces in the library, each one made for a different purpose, a high table with its high chairs for the comfort of tall people. The wide chairs near the huge windows for those who like to read with a natural light, along with other diverse pieces of furniture. Carpet blanketed most of the floor, it was made of thick, yet comfy martial so the sound of people walking by wouldn't disrupt the concentration of those sitting within the confines of the library. The brunette could practically smell the new ideas baking in every mind just by walking in, there was a powerful sense of imagination coming from the books that lay upon the shelves, they were begging to be read.

Books were properly organized in an alphabetic order, which made it easier for students to find a specific book and not waste time searching through years worth of collations. There was antique smell that filled the air, it was coming from the pages of old books, the untouched books that were just lying on the shelves, hoping to be read. The dust coming from these books made the air thick and heavy. Angelina wasn't a bookworm, but touching the smooth bindings of ancient and new books, well the brunette had a whole new perspective on books. Feeling the thin, overused papers gave the books a strange new look, even though a vast number of them were old as time. The weight of the books differ from one another, some were thick and heavy, which made them a tad bit hard to carry around. But the thin, light books were far easier to walk around with. Choosing a few books about art, Angelina chose a table towards the back of the library and began researching.

The piece of cloth on the chairs was made with the finest material for the convenience of the students, but she couldn't focus. Angelina didn't understand it, who would want to sit in a library all day? Especially on such a beautiful day? The brunette sighed softly, glancing up from the pages of her book, she glanced around the library. Nothing but the quiet, peaceful sounds of paper turning and minds thinking at their best, noises coming from the copying machine as it was kept running nonstop. She could hear the moving leaves of the manufactured trees each time the air conditioner kicked on. The sound of a chair squeaking directed Angelina's attention towards the right of her, with a smile she greeted her friend. "Coming from the stacks?" the brunette teased. Giggling the auburn female playfully smirked, "Maybe...I never kiss a tell." Mandy replied.

The girls chit-chat for approximately twenty minutes, until finally Mandy climbed to her feet, leaning forward the auburn female asked Angelina, "You going to the rave tonight?" she whispered the question. A good student, but Angelina was something of a party girl, she loved going to raves, large party with awesome music and it was exactly what she needed right now! "Ah yeah, just text me the address." the location of raves was always kept secret until the night of the event, a few hours before. A necessity when trying to avoid any interference by the local police, on account of the illicit drug use, under age drinking, ect that these types of parties attracted. The brunette sighed, as she just remembered her professor wanted to talk after his last class. "First I have stop by the professor's office, he has requested my presence." Angelina explained. "Bummer." Mandy replied, "But it's not like he's gonna kidnap you all night." said the auburn haired female as she walked away from the table.


End file.
